


狐妖與榆木書生(十)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 4





	狐妖與榆木書生(十)

但当她掀开棉被躺下时 刚转过身却看见只穿一件内衫的裴柱现  
虽然平时裴柱现也如此但是…这内衫有穿跟没有穿是一样的啊!!!!  
”娘….娘子!!!!”  
”诶 相公叫我做什呢?”说着又更靠近了孙胜完   
感受到她炙热体温的孙胜完感觉要疯了 她赶紧往后退  
”娘子…不可 不可啊!!!!”  
”为神么啊!! 你说啊 是不是我没有魅力?! 还是说你不喜欢我了!!呜呜呜..”说着并开始哭了起来…  
”不…不是啊 娘子 我喜欢你啊 真的啊!!”  
”那你为甚么不要我呢?”  
”恩…因为我们还没成亲啊 对!对! 还没成亲…而..而且我也有隐疾所以…”  
”神么隐疾? 因为是女子吗?”  
”诶? 娘子怎么…”  
”你忘了 我可是小狐狸啊你跟我说过啦…所以有隐疾这个理由不成立!  
而且我也不想成亲 直接跳过进入主题吧!”  
说完便将孙胜完扑倒在床上  
”等…娘子!!”  
”相公..真的不要我了..呜呜呜 我对相公没有魅力了”  
哭着从她身上翻下一个人背对孙胜完后开始认真的哭了起来   
感到束手无策的孙胜完只能咬咬牙的下定决心   
她轻轻的戳了戳裴柱现的手臂  
”娘..娘子”  
”走开啦! 我讨厌你啦! 呜呜呜”  
”不…不是 娘子你听我说…毕竟你..如此貌美 且 性格又好 我一个父母双亡的人 怎么配得像你这样的女子呢…”  
裴柱现听完后转过身子又回到孙胜完的怀里轻声道  
”…可是我喜欢你啊…这样就够了不是吗?”  
孙胜完轻抹开她的泪”可是 我…没有经验…我怕伤到你”  
裴柱现轻吻了一下孙胜完的鼻尖轻笑出声”…相公 想怎么来就怎么来 全靠本能…”  
说完并吻上了孙胜完的唇   
当在深吻时孙胜完的手彷佛有意识般轻挑起裴柱现的内衫   
而裴柱现也配合的将衣服脱去  
将她的一只手覆上胸前   
被触感惊讶到的孙胜完停下口中的动作看了裴柱现一眼   
但这一眼彷佛就是永恒  
感受到视线的裴柱现害羞的遮起了身子   
孙胜完呆呆的将她的手移开“娘….娘子 你…好美”  
”那…那还不快点”说着并吻上孙胜完的耳朵   
彷佛被雷电到的孙胜完加大了手的力度  
”哼…相公…相公…”看着她皱眉的表情还以为自己做错神么的孙胜完停下了动作  
”怎么了 娘子 我让你不适了吗”  
”没…没有 快点…”  
”喔 好”  
说着手抚过腹部感受滑嫩的触感抵达了目的地体验到了没体验过的紧致  
”啊…哈…相..公…”  
”乖 叫我名字”  
”胜完…胜…胜完 快…”当看见她到高峰的样子时孙胜完彷佛见到美景般   
看着她刚哭过还红且带着泪痕的眼使她多了怜人的美  
微红的脸 轻喘的口 通红的身躯 一切都使孙胜完感到迷醉   
她看着在她怀里不敢看她的裴柱现轻笑出声  
”不是狐妖吗? 为何还如此害羞呢?”  
”我..这也是我第一次经历…”  
”喔? 那之前呢? 跟别人是经历什么呢?”说着手又轻轻的动了起来  
”恩…啊..阿哈..之前 之前是…”  
”娘子以后还敢找别人吗?”  
”不…不敢了 别…啊…哼…又要…”  
看着累倒的裴柱现孙胜完轻轻的将她抱在怀里”娘子 辛苦了”


End file.
